List of Justice League: The Brave and The Bold characters
The following is a list of characters that appear in Justice League: The Brave and the Bold. =Protagonists= Justice League Justice League Leading Members *Superman (Clark Kent/Kal-El) - Co-founder of the Justice League. Known as the "Man of Steel", he was not only a great hero to Metropolis but also the last survivor of Krypton. He also considers his protege Superboy as his little brother and gave him a Kryptonian name, Kon-El. *Batman (Bruce Wayne) - Elected leader and co-founder of the Justice League. He gives out the missions for the Justice League and the Teen Titans. *Flash (Wally West) - Third Flash and nephew of one of the founders of the Justice League, the second Flash (Barry Allen). He is the former boyfriend and ex-fiance of Tigress (Artemis Crock). After his uncle died during the Invasion of Darkseid, Wally inherited his costume and his position while training his grandson Impulse (Bart Allen). *Wonder Woman (Diana of Themyscira / Princess Diana) - Co-founder of the Justice League and princess of the Amazons. *Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onnz / John Jones) - Co-founder of the Justice League, former official coordinator of the League, and uncle of Miss Martian. *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) - Co-Founder of the Justice League and one of the three Green Lanterns of Sector 2814 (Earth). *Aquaman (Arthur Curry / Orin) - Co-Founder of the Justice League and King of Atlantis. Lost his own left hand and replaced it with a prosthetic harpoon after the Invasion of Darkseid. Tempest (Garth) and Aquagirl (Tula) served as Aquaman's sidekicks. Expanded League Members *Adam Strange - Zeta-Beam Technology inventor of the Justice League and husband of Alanna who uses a Rannian jet-pack and a ray gun. *Atom (Dr. Ray Palmer) - Member of the Justice League, a superhero who can grow and shrink in size. *Black Canary (Dinah Laurel Lance) - Unarmed fighter of the Justice League who can create an ultrasonic scream and trainer of the Teen Titans . *Black Lightning (Jefferson Pierce) - Member of the Justice League who can shoot lightning. Also has Static (Virgil Hawkins) as a sidekick and father of the superheroines Thunder (Anissa Pierce) and Lightning (Jennifer Pierce). *Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) - Third Blue Beetle of the Justice League. After the previous Blue Beetle (Ted Kord) died, Jaime inherited his scarab and became the next Blue Beetle. Later, after the Invasion of Darkseid, Jaime created a new costume combined with his scarab. *Booster Gold (Michael Jon Carter) - Futuristic superhero of the Justice League who always thinks of himself. *B'wana Beast (Michael Payson Maxwell) - Beastial member of the Justice League who can merge beasts along with himself. *Captain Atom (Captain Nathaniel Adams) - Nuclear member of the Justice League and former Air Force captain. *Cyborg (Victor Stone) - Teenage hacker of the Justice League and a cybernetic being who has super strength, weaponry, and hacking systems to disable even the strongest electrical security systems. *Doctor Fate (Kent Nelson) - Oldest superhero of the Justice League who ever lived. He is also wise in the form of comedy. Fate is also the foster "grandfather" of Red Hood (Lian Nguyen Harper), who allowed her to join the League under his supervision (since he saved her from dying). After Nabu and Zatara (Giovanni "John" Zatara) died during the Invasion of Darkseid as Doctor Fate, Nabu and Zatara decided to bring back the previous Doctor Fate (Kent) and his wife Inza (in case he wants her back), and, in return, Nabu gave Kent all his powers to be an official Agent of Order, thus giving Kent complete control over Nabu's powers and Helmet of Fate while having a free mind. *Firestorm (Jason Rusch) - Pyrokinetic "brain" and "brawn" of the Justice League when Jason and his coach Ronnie Raymond are fused together by supercharged nuclear energy during an accident at a nuclear plant they are attending for a class trip. *Geo-Force (Brion Markov) - Geokinetic royal of the Justice League, and King of Markovia. *Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) - Archer of the Justice League and owner of Queen Industries. Has feelings to Black Canary and has Arsenal (Roy Harper) formerly as a sidekick. *Green Lantern (John Stewart) - Member of the Justice League and one of the three Green Lanterns of Sector 2814 (Earth). *Halo (Gabrielle Doe) - "Aurakle" of the Justice League and gestalt of a human woman named Violet Harper.. *Hawkman (Carter Hall / Katar Hol / Joseph Gardner) - Thangarian Police Officer of the Justice League and husband of Hawkwoman (Shayera Hall) . *Hawkwoman (Shayera Hall/Shiera Hol) - Thangarian Member of the Justice League and wife of Hawkman. *Huntress (Helena Bertinelli) - Skilled weaponsmaster of the Justice League. *Icon (Augustus Freeman) - Alien superhero who joined the Justice League. Rocket was Icon's sidekick. *Jonah Hex - Physically-scarred bounty hunter who joined the Justice League. *Katana (Tatsu Yamashiro) - Samurai-themed member of the Justice League who wielded the Soultaker, a sword that can trap the spirits of anyone it kills. *Metamorpho (Rex Mason) - Shapeshifter of the Justice League and was a friend of Green Lantern (John Stewart)'s back when they were Marines. Was exposed to mutagenic gas by his boss, business tycoon Simon Stagg for dating his daughter Sapphire and granting him his powers to metamorph, hence his superhero name. *Mister Miracle (Scott Free) - New God escape artist of the Justice League, adopted brother of Orion, husband of Big Barda (Barda Free), and biological son of Highfather. *Orion - New God combatant of the Justice League, adopted brother of Mister Miracle (Scott Free), and biological son of Darkseid. *OMAC (Buddy Blank) - One-Man Army Corps and custodian of the Justice League and secret weapon of the Global Peace Agency. OMAC gains superpowers when aimed at the satellite Brother Eye and yet gains free will and his memories from the results. *Plastic Man (Patrick "Eel" O'Brian) - Elastic superhero who joined the Justice League *Question (Charles Victor Szasz / Vic Sage) - Private Investigator of the Justice League. *Red Hood (Lian Nguyen-Harper) - Youngest superheroine of the Justice League since Shazam (Billy Batson) and daughter of Arsenal (Roy Harper) & Cheshire (Jade Nguyen). Red Hood is under the supervision of her foster "grandfather", Doctor Fate (Kent Nelson), since he prevented her death during the Invasion of Darkseid, but was trained by her father the way of the arrow. *Red Tornado (John Smith) - Android of the Justice League who served as the den mother of the Teen Titans. *Rocket (Raquel Ervin) - Straightforward and bold, if inexperienced, Rocket is the former apprentice of the superhero Icon (Augustus Freeman) as well as a member of the Justice League. Rocket uses a piece of alien technology called an inertia belt, allowing her to store and manipulate kinetic energy. She generally uses this to fly and grant herself some super-strength and a personal force field. *Shazam (Billy Batson) - 18-year-old member of the Justice League who inherits an amulet that gave him his superpowers. *Steel (John Henry Irons) - Hammer-wielding superhero of the Justice League who wears a self-powered suit made of steel, hence his superhero name. *Vixen (Mari Jiwe McCabe) - Beastial member of the Justice League who uses animal powers. *Wildcat (Ted Grant) - Wrestler of the Justice League who fights in a black cat suit. *Zatanna (Zatanna Zatara) - Magican of the Justice League. She felt so depressed when she lost her father Zatara (Giovanni "John" Zatara) and Nabu during the Invasion of Darkseid, but found a second father figure in the form of Doctor Fate (Kent Nelson) along with Red Hood (Lian Nguyen-Harper) in a little sister figure. Other Expanded League Members *Atom Smasher (Albert Julian Rothstein) *Aztek (Uno / Curtis "Curt" Falconer) * Batwing (Luke Fox) * Batwoman (Kate Kane) * Big Barda (Barda Free) * Blue Devil (Daniel Patrick Cassidy) * Bronze Tiger (Ben Turner) * Commander Steel (Henry "Hank" Heywood III) * Creeper (Jack Ryder) * Deadman (Boston Brand) * Doctor Light (Kimiyo Hoshi) * Doctor Mid-Nite (Dr. Pieter Cross) * Dove (Don Hall) * Elongated Man (Ralph Dibny) * Etrigan the Demon (Jason Blood) * Fire (Beatriz "Bea" Bonilla Da Costa) * Green Lantern (Jessica Cruz) * Hawk (Hank Hall) * Ice (Tora Olafsdotter) * Katana (Tatsu Yamashiro) * Mister Terrific (Michael Holt) * Ray (Raymond Terrill) * Shining Knight (Sir Justin) * Vibe (Cisco Ramon) Unvoiced League Members * Bluebird (Harper Row) * Crimson Avenger (Lee Walter Travis) * Crimson Fox (Vivian D'Aramis) * Gypsy (Cynthia Reynolds) * Hardware (Curt Metcalf) * Hourman (Rex Tyler) * Jet (Celia Windward) * Johnny Thunder (John L. Thunder) * Nemesis (Thomas Andrew Tresser) * Obsidian (Todd James Rice) * Phantom Stranger (Phillip Stark) * Rocket Red (Dimitri Pushkin) * Sand (Sanderson Hawkins) * Starman (Prince Gayvn) * S.T.R.I.P.E. (Patrick Dugan) * Vigilante (Greg Saunders) * Waverider (Matthew Ryder) * Windfall (Wendy Jones) Teen Titans Teen Titans Leading Members *Nightwing (Dick Grayson) - Team leader and trainer of the Teen Titans. Grayson does not possess any superpowers, however, he is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant, tactician, and a technological genius. *Superboy (Conner Kent) - Member of the Teen Titans. Introduced as a sixteen-week-old clone of Superman (later revealed to be a hybrid clone of Superman and Lex Luthor) created by Project Cadmus. Although he does not have all of Superman's abilities, Conner has super strength, invulnerability, enhanced hearing, and later: infrared vision. *Miss Martian (M'gann M'orzz / Megan Morse) - Member of the Teen Titans and Martian Manhunter's teenage (by Martian standards, though she is in her 40's in earth years) niece, as well as being an inexperienced superhero. As a Martian, she has telekinesis, telepathy, and flight; as well as shape-shifting and intangibility. *Arsenal (Roy Harper) - Archer of the Teen Titans, husband of Cheshire (Jade Nguyen) and Red Hood (Lian Nguyen-Harper)'s father. Blaming himself for the "loss" of her daughter because of his revenge against the Light for kidnapping him and taking his right arm (which he replaces with a cybernetic arm from Lex Luthor) for creating a clone of him (Red Arrow), Roy was filled with despair and pain for his reckless actions. To ease his pain, he became a rouge vigilante...until he found out that his daughter was alive by being rescued and under training by Doctor Fate (Kent Nelson). Still, Roy was against her joining the League despite her age (and afraid of losing her again) but allowed her to join under Doctor Fate's supervision. *Tempest (Garth) - Member of the Teen Titans and Aquaman's sidekick. He was Black Manta (Kaldur'ahm)'s best friend and a student at Atlantis's Conservatory of Sorcery. Later became a lover of Aquagirl (Tula). Also displays super strength, durability, as well as the ability to breathe and speak underwater, typical of Atlanteans. Garth can even possesses the ability to form hard water constructs through the use of his Atlantean water bearers and to generate electricity. Once left the Titans after Aquagirl died, Tempest came back when Aquagirl was back to life and took over Kaldur's place after the Invasion of Darkseid. *Impulse (Bart Allen) - Speedster of the Teen Titans, Bart took over the Flash (Wally West)'s sidekick place after his grandfather Barry Allen (the second Flash) died during the Invasion of Darkseid. He has enhanced speed, although he has not fully mastered his abilities, and does not demonstrate the range of abilities that his mentor The Flash does. Puts on a cheerful and talkative front to his members, but is also stern and determined. Also, Bart likes being undercover as a member of the boys' cheerleading team, the Yellow Jackets, for Wonder Girl (Cassie Sandsmark)'s girl football team, the Wasps, at Central City High School. *Wonder Girl (Cassie Sandsmark) - Wonder Woman's sidekick and member of the Teen Titans. She is cheerful and peppy, something she is called out for by Wonder Woman. Cassie is also the star player of Central City High School's girl football team, the Wasps, since Cassie believes it resembles the Amazon training at Themyscira. Teen Titans Subsequent Members *Aquagirl (Tula) - Member of the Teen Titans and Tempest (Garth)'s partner and girlfriend. Has similar powers to Tempest. Also a student at Atlantis's Conservatory of Sorcery and Kaldur'ahm's former girlfriend. Brought back to life by Doctor Fate (Kent Nelson) after the Invasion of Darkseid and rejoined the Teen Titans. *Batgirl (Cassandra Cain) - Member of the Teen Titans and successor to the original Batgirl (Barbara Gordon). *Beastboy (Garfield Logan) - Member of the Teen Titans and a superhero whose skin turned green and known for his ability to shape-shift into animals. Beastboy is also Miss Martian's adopted brother since his mother Marie Logan died. *Bumblebee (Karen Beecher) - Young scientist of the Teen Titans, assistant to the Atom (Dr. Ray Palmer), and girlfriend of Mal Duncan. She and Mal are former classmates of Superboy and Miss Martian at Happy Harbor High School as well as being a former member of Happy Harbor's cheerleading team, the Bumblebees (hence her name). Her suit acts as armor and imbues her with bee-themed powers including shrinking, energy blasts and flight. *Forager (Fred Bugg) - Sentient alien humanoid insect superhero of the Teen Titans and goes under a Glamour Charm to hide hide his identity. *Guardian (Mal Duncan) - Member of the Teen Titans, boyfriend of Karen Beecher and former classmate of Superboy and Miss Martian at Happy Harbor High School, along with former quarterback of Happy Harbor's football team, the Hornets. Mal lacks super powers before he assumed the Guardian superhero armor which had previously belonged to the previous Guardian (Jim Harper). *Lagoon Boy (La'gaan) - Member of the Teen Titans and student at Atlantis' Conservatory of Sorcery and holds a grudge against Black Manta (Kaldur'ahm) for turning to evil and inheriting his father's name and suit after the Invasion of Darkseid. *Robin (Tim Drake) - Member of the Teen Titans and the third to adopt the Robin identity, after Dick Grayson (who has since become Nightwing). *Stargirl (Courtney Whitmore) - Member of the Teen Titans and the second "Star-Spangled Kid" after the previous Star-Spangled Kid (Sylvester Pemberton) died. *Static (Virgil Hawkins) - Member of the Teen Titans, sidekick to Black Lightning, and, like his mentor, control electrical powers. *Supergirl (Kara In-Ze / Kara Kent) - Member of the Teen Titans, cousin to Superman, and partner to Superboy. Additional Protagonists *Alfred Pennyworth - Butler of Batman (Bruce Wayne) and former MI-6 agent. He assists Oracle (Barbara Gordon) by being her bodyguard while using his former MI-6 methods. Alfred is also a proficient hand-to-hand combatant. *A.M.A.Z.O. - Creation of Professor Ivo that can mimic all superpowers and wanted to learn his true purpose by learning in the Tower of Fate. *Bat Lash (Bartholomew Aloysius Lash) - Easy-going, good-mannered and charismatic gambler, pacifist & great marksman. *Black Orchid - Manifestation of the House of Mystery's magical aura with a desire to experience human nature. *Chuck Sirianni - Last surviving Blackhawk who lived a quiet life with his wife, Mairzey. *El Diablo (Lazarus Lane) - First masked vigilante of the Old West who fought criminals and assist the law whenever possible. *Inza Nelson - Wife of Doctor Fate (Kent Nelson), a feisty old spitfire, and gifted sorceress/protector of the Tower of Fate. *John Constantine - Paranormal detective for hire who drinks a lot and master of the Mystic Arts. *King Faraday - Federal Agent and official liasion of the Justice League with the U.S. Government *Metron - New God scientist who obtained the ability to travel through time, observing the universe from one end of infinity to the other. *Oracle (Barbara Gordon) - Once the original Batgirl, she now gives out the missions for the Justice League and the Teen Titans as the League's official coordinator in the Watchtower II while being handicapped in a wheelchair and being protected by Alfred. *The Outsiders: Three teenage superheroes who like to do daredevil stunts while skateboarding (including olling a ramp while blindfolded) and help others with their superpowers. These heroes are: **Apache Chief (Tye Longshadow) - Leader of the Runaways and a friend of Jaime Reyes. He can eventually develop the ability to project an "astral" version of himself which can grow several stories tall. **El Dorado (Eduardo Dorado Jr.) - Member of the Runaways who has the ability to teleport at will. **Samurai (Asami Koizumi) - Only female member of the Runaways who developed the ability to focus her chi (which covers her in a glowing aura) which she can use project it outward to break through solid rock, to leap at a superhuman level, and to soften landings leaving a trail of concentric circles. *Pow Wow Smith (Ohiyesa Smith) - Sheriff of Elkhorn and expert fighter who has a strong sense of justice using his hands and feet. *Swamp Thing (Dr. Alec Holland) - Agrokinetic metahuman, former scientist, and protector of the “Green” (Earth’s Flora) who reluctantly helps the Justce League to defeat the Legion of Doom. *Warlord (Travis Morgan) - Leader of Shamballah and former Air Force pilot. Other Additional Protagonists *Green Lantern Corps **Arkkis Chummuck **Arisia Rrab **Chaselon **Galius Zed **Guy Gardner **K'ryssma **Katma Tui **Kilowog **Kyle Rainer **Larvox **Palaqua **Salakk **Spol **Stel **Tomar Re **Xax *Jennifer Morgan *Jimmy Olsen *Jonathan Kent *Lana Lang *Lois Lane *Lucius Fox *Machiste *Maggie Sawyer *Martha Kent *Mera *Neutron (Nathaniel Tyron) *New Gods (New Genesis) **Forever People ***Beautiful Dreamer ***Big Bear ***Mark Moonrider ***Serifan ***Vykin **Highfather **Lightray **Oberon *Queen Hippolyta *Perry White *Phillipus *Power Girl (Galetea) *Ron Troupe *Saint Walker *Sapphire Stagg *Shakira *Snapper Carr *Solovar *Star Sapphire (Carol Ferris) *Tara Morgan =Antagonists= Legion of Doom Legion of Doom Leading Members *Gorilla Grodd - Founder and leader of the Legion of Doom. Grodd orchestrates the Legion's and the Terror Titans' actions to counter the expanded Justice League and the Teen Titans. *Vandal Savage - An immortal caveman and co-leader of the Legion of Doom. He and Grodd don't get along with each other most of the time (since Grodd refused to believe that cavemen evolved from primates), but other times he admires Grodd's actions. *Ra's al Gahl - Co-leader of the Legion of Doom and former leader of the League of Shadows. *Lex Luthor - Co-leader of the Legion of Doom, former CEO of LexCorp, and archenemy of Superman. After losing everything from the Invasion of Darkseid and his escape from prison, he became a co-leader after doing one of the actions orchestrated by Grodd. *Queen Bee - Co-leader of the Legion of Doom and former dictator of Bialya. She has the ability of persuasion over most men and blamed the Justice League after losing her dictatorship, her royal title, and mostly her hair (she was turned bald) during the Invasion of Darkseid. *Ocean-Master (Orm Marius) - Aquaman's half-brother, former senior member of the Atlantean royal family, & co-leader of the Legion of Doom. *Brother Blood (Sebastian Blood) - Charismatic co-leader of the Legion of Doom. He is a powerful psychic who mind controls his minions to keep them under his thrall. Expanded Legion Members *Atomic Skull (Joseph Martin) - Member of the Legion of Doom, a S.T.A.R. Labs scientist turned supervillain, and enemy of Superman. *Bane (Eduardo Dorrance, Jr.) - Hispanic hitman of the Legion of Doom who uses the super-steroid Venom to increase his strength. *Black Adam (Teth-Adam) - The main antagonist of Shazam and member of the Legion of Doom. *Black Beetle - One of the two surviving members of the Reach who associates with the Legion of Doom (mostly for revenge), and main enemy of Blue Beetle. *Blockbuster (Mark Desmond) - Project Cadmus scientist of the Legion of Doom who created the Blockbuster formula and helped Lex Luthor to create Superboy. *Bruno "Ugly" Mannheim - Member of the Legion of Doom and leader of Intergang. *Clayface (Matt Hagen) - Clay-made shapeshifter of the Legion of Doom, hence his super-villain name. *Count Vertigo (Werner Zytle) - Member of the Legion of Doom, former member of the royal family of Vlatava, and enemy of Green Arrow who is obsessed with seizing power from his niece Queen Perdita. *Deathstroke (Slade Wilson) - Highly-skilled mercenary and enforcer of the Legion of Doom. *Felix Faust (Dekan Drache) - Necromancer and alchemist of the Legion of Doom. *General Zhal - Militarist of the Legion of Doom as well as a cold strategic sycophant. *Hugo Strange - Former warden of the supervillain prison Belle Reve and sleeper agent of the Legion of Doom to further the plans of the Legion by inflitrating Cadmus. *Icicle Sr. (Joar Mahkent) - Cryokinetic criminal of the Legion of Doom and the father of Icicle Jr. *Kobra (Jeffery Burr) - Leader of the Cult of Kobra and member of the Legion of Doom. *Metallo (John Wayne Corben) - Cybernetic assassin of the Legion of Doom. *Mister Twister (Bromwell Stikk) - Former assistant of the deceased T.O. Morrow, wearer of the Mister Twister suit, and arch-enemy of Red Tornado (John Smith). *Mr. Freeze (Victor Fries) - Cryokinetic super-villain of the Legion of Doom who wields a freeze gun and wears a cryogenic suit in order to survive in warm weather. *Mongul - Member of the Legion of Doom and ruler of War World who came to Earth under Grodd's advice. *Parasite (Raymond Jensen) - Power duplicator of the Legion of Doom that can temporary borrow the abilities of anyone by simply touching them. *Poison Ivy (Pamela Isley) - Agrokinetic Eco-terrorist of the Legion of Doom and enemy of Batman. *Psimon (Simon Jones) - Psychic of the Legion of Doom and former right-hand man of Queen Bee. He often faces Miss Martian in telepathic battles and was once put into a catatonic state by her. *Riddler (Edward Nygma) - Adept strategist of the Legion of Doom and an enemy of Batman who specializes in riddles. *Roulette (Veronica Sinclair) - Gambling operative and skilled fighter of the Legion of Doom. *Shrapnel (General Kafka) - Organic weapon of the Legion of Doom. Once a war criminal, he was transformed by Zoom (Eobard Thawne) to combat the League's own weapon, OMAC (Buddy Blank). *Sinestro (Thaal Sinistro) - Member of the Legion of Doom, leader of the Sinestro Corps, and former Green Lantern. He uses a ring to control the yellow light of fear. *Sonar (Bito Wladon) - Member of the Legion of Doom who used sound-themed gimmicks... and sonic weapons. *Tala - Sorceress of the Legion of Doom and very powerful, hence her shared rivalry with Felix Faust. *Ultra-Humanite (Gerald Shugal) - Member of the Legion of Doom, albino gorilla super-villain with super-human strength and intellect who share his ideals with Grodd, and enemy of Superman. *Wotan - Immortal viking sorcerer of the Legion of Doom and main antagonist of Doctor Fate (Kent Nelson). *Zoom (Eobard Thawne) - Chief Scientist of the Legion of Doom, speedster, and main antagonist of the Flash (Wally West). Other Expanded Legion Members *Bizarro *Brick (Daniel Brickwell) *Captain Cold (Leonard Snart) *Cheetah (Barbara Ann Minerva) *Copperhead (Sameer Park) *Crowbar (Malcolm Tendy) *Doctor Cyber (Cylvia Cyber) *Doctor Destiny (John Dee) *Doctor Polaris (Neal Emerson) *Gentleman Ghost (James Craddock) *Giganta (Dr. Doris Zeul) *Heat Wave (Mick Rory) *Key *Lady Shiva (Sandra Wu-San) *Live Wire (Leslie Willis) *Merlyn (Malcolm Merlyn) *Mirror Master (Evan McCulloch) *Mister Bliss (Nathan Bliss) *Plastique (Bette Sans Souci) *Professor Ivo *Psycho-Pirate (Roger Hayden) *Rampage (Karen Lou "Kitty" Faulkner) *Shade (Richard Swift) *Shadow Thief (Carl Sands) *Silver Banshee (Siobhan McDougal) *Tattooed Man (Mark Richards) *Thinker (Clifford DeVoe) *Toyman (Winslow Percival Schott) *Volcana (Claire Selton) *Weather Wizard (Mark Mardon) Unvoiced Legion Members *Abra Kadabra (Citizen Abra) *Angle Man (Angelo Bend) *Black Mass (Geoffrey Thibodeux) *Blackbriar Thorn *Bloodsport (Robert DuBois) *Crowbar (Malcolm Tendy) *Doctor Spectro (Tom Emery) *Dummy *Electrocutioner (Lester Bushinsky) *Evil Star *Fastball (John Malone) *Floronic Man (Dr. Jason Woodrue) *Hellgrammite (Roderick Rose) *Javelin *KGBeast (Anatoli Knayzev) *Lady Lunar (Stacy Macklin) *Major Disaster (Paul Booker) *Monicle (Jonathan Cheval) *Nightfall *Puppeteer *Puzzler *Rampage (Karen Lou "Kitty" Faulkner) *Shatterfist *Top (Roscoe Dillon) *Wizard (William I. Zard) Terror Titans Leading Members *Black Manta (Kaldur'ahm) - Leader of the Terror Titans, former best friend of Tempest, former lover of Aquagirl, former student of Atlantis's Conservatory of Sorcery and former member and leader of the Teen Titans (formerly the Team). After his father (the previous Black Manta) died during the Invasion of Darkseid, Kaldur inherited his father's super-villain identity, title, & costume, and became a rogue villain for hire to ease his painful moment. Black Manta was then hired by Amanda Waller along with Tigress and Cheshire to infiltrate the Legion of Doom as Leader of the Terror Titans and double agent for Cadmus. *Tigress (Artemis Crock) - Second-in-Command of the Terror Titans and sister of Cheshire (Jade Nguyen). She is also the former lover of the Flash (Wally West). After her parents Sportsmaster (Lawrence Crock) and Huntress (Paula Nguyen) died in the Invasion of Darkseid, she and Cheshire cut off their hair and did some out-of-control robberies to ease their pain. Tigress was later hired by Amanda Waller along with her sister and Black Manta (Kaldur'ahm) to infiltrate the Legion of Doom as members of the Terror Titans. *Cheshire (Jade Nguyen) - Third-in-Command of the Terror Titans, former member of the League of Shadows, sister of Tigress (Artemis Crock), and the daughter of Sportsmaster (Lawrence Crock) and the Huntress (Paula Nguyen). She is also the wife of Arsenal (Roy Harper) and the mother of Red Hood (Lian Nguyen-Harper). Believing that her daughter had died along with her parents since the Invasion, she and Tigress cut off their hair and did some out-of-control robberies to ease their pain. Despite being hired by Amanda Waller along with Tigress and Black Manta (Kaldur'ahm) to infiltrate the Legion of Doom as leaders of the Terror Titans, Cheshire was still in despair over the "loss" of her daughter until she found out that Red Hood was alive as a young superheroine. *Gizmo (Mikron O'Jeneus) - Pint-sized boy-genius of the Terror Titans with a nasty attitude and an extensive arsenal of high-tech weapons. *Jinx - Probabilty manipulator of the Terror Titans whose powers include sorcery and hexes, manipulating the probability of bad luck, hence her name. She has advanced gymnastcis skills as well. *Mammoth (Baran Flinders) - Strongman of the Terror Titans, twin brother of Shimmer and former member of The Cult of Kobra. After being injected with a hybrid strain of the Venom drug and the Blockbuster formula by his sister, he developed super strength and became very deformed. *Shimmer (Selinda Flinders) - Martial artist of the Terror Titans, formerly Kobra's right hand woman, and the twin sister of Baran. Terror Titans Subsequent Members *Devastation - Heavyset Caucasian member of the Terror Titans and is an adversary of Wonder Woman. *Holocaust (Leonard Smalls) - African-American pyrokinetic metahuman of the Terror Titans. *Icicle Jr. (Cameron Mahkent) - Junior cryokinetic criminal of the Terror Titans and the son of Icicle Sr. *Killer Frost (Crystal Frost) - Cryokinetic super-villain of the Terror Titans who holds a grudge against Icicle Jr. *Mist (Nash Nimbus) - Meek metahuman of the Terror Titans who uses density control to turn herself into vapor, making her a force to be reckoned in a fight. *Terror Twins (Tommy and Tuppence Terror)- Fraternal twins of the Terror Titans who are rash and arrogant and possess super-strength and invulnerability. Together they make the villainous duo "The Terror Twins". Additional Antagonists *Brain - Former member of the Light and was once a man whose brains was put in a special container. He used psychic powers inside his brain and has Monsieur Mallah as his bodyguard. *Darkseid - Leader of Apokolips and the one responsible for the Invasion a few months ago. *Desaad - New God of Apokolips who helps Intergang along with Kaito. *G. Gordon Godfrey (Glorious Godfrey) - A political commentator on GBS who heavily promotes a xenophobic anti-alien agenda but in truth, he is a New God loyal to Darkseid and helps with Kanto. *Granny Goodness - New God of Apokolips and second-in-command to Darkseid. *Joker (Jack Napier) - "Crown Prince of Crime" in Gotham and main antagonist of Batman. *Kanto - New God of Apokolips and weapons supplier of Intergang. *Klarion The Witch Boy - Ageless associate of the Lords of Chaos and one of the former members of the Light who still believes in Vandal Savage's ideals. **Teekl - Klarion's familiar spirit who took the form of a cat. If Teekl is destroyed, Klarion will have nothing to anchor in the mortal realm. *Mad Hatter (Jervis Tetch) - Scientist who specializes in mind control devices in the form of a Lewis Carroll character and an enemy of Batman. *The Terrible Trio: Three college students who were sick and tired of being social outcasts. They become mutated animals to get revenge against people who shunned them. These villains include: **Fox (David) - Brains and de facto leader who has the abilities and form of a fox. **Shark (Justin) - Brawn and muscle who has the abilities and form of a hammerhead shark. **Vulture (Amber) - Goth who has the abilities and form of a vulture. *Wade Elling - Former General of the United States Military and monstrous metahuman rogue of the Justice League, believing that America is the greatest country of all and that metahumans are a very dangerous threat, even when he became a metahuman himself. Other Additional Antagonists *Calculator (Noah Klutter) *Doctor Double X (Simon Ecks) *Doctor Moon *Intergang **Whisper A'Daire **Cairo DeFrey **Scorpia A'Daire * League of Shadows ** Black Spider ** Cassandra Savage ** Hook ** Professor Ojo ** Sensei ** Talia al Ghul (Leader) ** Ubu *New Gods (Apokolips) **Bernadeth **Female Furies ***Artemiz ***Lashina ***Mad Harriet ***Speed Queen ***Stompa **Kalibak **Steppenwulf **Virman Vundarbar *Red Lantern Corps **Atrocitus (Leader) **Zilius Zox **Bleez **Veon **Skallox **Cleric Loran *Orange Lantern Corps **Agent Orange (Larfreeze) *Glomulus Other Characters *Alanna - Rannian wife of Adam Strange and daughter of Sardath, a Rannian scientis. *Amanda Waller - Head of Project Cadmus and former warden of Belle Reve Penitentiary. She was the one who hired Black Manta (Kaldur'ahm), Tigress (Artemis Crock), and Cheshire (Jade Nguyen) to infiltrate the Legion of Doom (formerly the Light) because of revenge against the Legion for losing her job. *Brother Eye - A.I. Satellite made by the Global Peace Agency and used for OMAC (Buddy Blank) to help with his upgrades. *Emil Hamilton - Supporting character of Superman and the Justice League and Head of Project Cadmus' Genetics Department and creator of Power Girl (Galetea). *Lena Luthor - Sister of Lex Luthor and new Secretary-General of the United Nations after the Invasion of Darkseid. *Lobo - An intergalactic bounty hunter who did not care whose side he is on, as long as the "Main Man" is paid. *Maxwell Lord - Public Relations Manager to Project Cadmus and second-in-command to Amanda Waller. *Mercy Graves - Former bodyguard of Lex Luthor and acting head of Lexcorp. Also wields a cybernetic arm for protection. *Queen Perdita - 17-year-old queen of Vlatava and niece of Count Vertigo (Werner Zytle). *Red Hood (Jason Todd) - Second person that held the mantle of Robin and masked vigilante to fight crime using brutal and non-brutal methods. *Terra (Tara Markov) - Former princess of Markovia, former Teen Titan, and former member of the League of Shadows. Left her country and both teams to find her true self. *Task Force X: Field black ops team of convicts and criminals who carry out "suicidal" missions for the United States Government. Run by Amanda Waller of Cadmus, these former supervilians include: **Captain Boomerang (George Harkness)- Inventor and expert thief **Clock King (Temple Fugate) - Master planner and tactician of Task Force X who is a clock-based super-villain. Also a double agent for Godfrey and Kanto of Apokolips. **Deadshot (Floyd Lawson) - Professional assassin and master marksman **Harley Quinn (Harleen Quinzel) - Girlfriend of the Joker, former psychiatrist of Arkham Asylum, and master combantant. **Plastique (Betti Sans Souci) - Explosives Expert **Colonel Rick Flagg Jr. - Leader, experienced special ops officer, and master unarmed combatant.